


a cheesy harlequin title about passionate flames

by ellipsesificate



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesificate/pseuds/ellipsesificate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Inferno ships that never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cheesy harlequin title about passionate flames

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous request from a fic meme on tumblr, from like a year ago.

**i.**

“It’s a shame,” Blackarachnia said, nodding in appreciation at the blackened landscape as Inferno stumbled towards her, his cackling overpowering the sounds of the Maximal’s retreat, “that I don’t have you working for me. I just don’t think Megatron really appreciates your _talents_.”

There was still heat coming off his frame as Inferno fell into step beside her, straightening his back despite dents and tears that would have any other bot dragging themselves to a CR chamber. She admired the damage with an approving smirk.

“Never imply insult to the Royalty,” Inferno said back, sharp but still smiling.

**ii.**

Tigatron yowled as flames licked at his right flank, turning sharp and tumbling to the ground. Dirt and pebbles got caught in the singed tears of the wound, but the flames passed harmlessly over his head.

“Destroyer of my Colony!” Transforming at the sound of his assailant thudding to the ground, Tigatron whipped up his gun, barrel-to-barrel with Inferno’s flamethrower. Both guns shook. “Destroyer of…of my Colonies…”

This time, Tigatron could not count on any allies to save him. He could not afford to let the despair in the flicker of his cracked optics to crack his guard. He didn’t lower his gun, but his reply was soft. “I truly never meant for it to be this way.”

**iii.**

The ant clearly had no place in the air. At least Terrorsaur and Waspinator, oafish as they were, had wings that probably ached for the sky as much as hers did. Inferno could only blast off from the ground, no finesse or pride; just another battlefield for him to take in Megatron’s name.

But, as he bee-lined straight for her with his legs dangling and arms flailing in righteousness, she could admire his clumsy determination.

“Hey!” Airazor called out as she swerved easily under the stream of fire, laughing at his garbled shout of frustration, “try holding your limbs closer to your body, you might have more control that way!”

Inferno stopped firing long enough to give her a critical glare. When the flames returned with more focus, Airazor grinned.

**iv.**

“Is that supposed to be a joke? Are you two actually making weird bug jokes? I can’t believe it and also that’s ridiculous and you two are ridiculous.”

With a smug snort, Waspinator glanced between Terrorsaur, who’s shoulders had gone high with indignant hurt at being left out, and Inferno, who had gone silent and stiff at the outburst. “Terrorbot wouldn’t get it – it’s an inside joke. Waspinator and Antbot are tight.”

“I,” Inferno said, slow and serious as he turned to glare at the other insect, “do no recall any inside jokes between you and I. I would never joke about the sanctity of the Colony.”

“…but Waspinator and Antbot are still tight, right?”

**v.**

“Jist lemme on!”

“No. Your behaviour is a constant disgrace, and I refuse to indulge you.”

“All I’m askin’ for is a l’il giddy-up, y’let me before! We had ourselves a good time, didn’ we?”

“That was in the service of the Royalty – I have no room in my life for this frivolity! There is work to be done!”

“No there ain’t stop using that as an excuse. All I wanna do is ride ya, like a buckin’ bronco, what’s the problem? What, are ya embarrassed t’do this with me?”

“The Royalty wouldn’t approve—”

“If that’s what this is all about, then dandy! Jist…one last ride, for old times’ sake.”

Inferno groaned, but his rocket booster rumbled to life anyways. “Just this one last time – on the condition that you devote yourself to your duties afterwards!”

Whooping, Quickstrike clambered up onto Inferno’s back, rocking his peds against his hips and bouncing up and down in excitement. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout, c’mon, I wanna find a tussle to ride ya into!”


End file.
